


Mash Mellow

by S_weet_pie



Series: Dime Love [2]
Category: Joker Game (Anime)
Genre: AU Highschool, D-Class Universe, Fluff, M/M, OOC, Retjeh, alay, hiperbol
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-29
Updated: 2016-09-29
Packaged: 2018-08-18 12:59:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8162809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/S_weet_pie/pseuds/S_weet_pie
Summary: Tidak ada satu pun anggota kelas D yang tidak percaya bahwa di siang hari olahraga  bermandikan terang matahari, Tazaki bisa jadi tidak sipit lagi ketika menyadari ia jatuh cinta pada merpati putih, mulus dan seksi. Kecuali, mereka keliru (karena kali ini, tidak hanya merpati).





	

**Author's Note:**

> Joker Game milik Koji Yanagi dengan adaptasi anime oleh Production I.G, dan adaptasi manga oleh Nito Subaru, bukan milik saya. Tidak ada keuntungan materi apa pun selain kebahagiaan pribadi yang saya dapatkan dalam membuat fanfiksi ini. 
> 
> Warns: alay, lebay, aneh, receh, gombal, judul asli: Marshmallow tapi karena isinya dagdigdug realisasi hati kepeleset jadi Mash Mellow.

“Wah.”

“Wow.”

Desis luar biasa sampai kepeleset jadi “Warbyazah!” saat trio playboy yang bagi para perempuan tidak akan pernah dianggap playboy karena manis kata-kata, menawannya rupa, dan tampang kaya, kala ketiganya terduduk di tepi lapangan setelah mengikuti tes prima fisik.

“Ke mana kalian melihat, eh?!”

Teguran sang wali kelas hanya membuat ketiganya melirik, menyeringai licik, dan jeritan siswi-siswi kelas lain membuat banyak siswa kian sirik.

“Abaikan mereka, Sakuma- _Sensei._ ” Pemuda yang memegangi _stopwatch_ berdiri di sisinya, mengerling sang guru yang mengurut dahi melihat ke arah mana perhatian ketiga kawannya tertuju. “Sudah biasa.”

“Aku tidak bisa membiarkan mereka begitu saja, Fukumoto.” Sakuma mendengus, berjalan ke depan ketiga muridnya yang bisa melemparkannya ke jurang masalah karena kegiatan mereka, kemudian berkacak pinggang di hadapan mereka. “Amari, Kaminaga, Tazaki, jangan—“

“ _Sensei,_ kautahu karang es yang menenggelamkan titanic? Seperti itulah kau menghalangi kami!” Kaminaga menundukkan kepalanya. Dia menggelengkan kepala dan mendesah dramatis. “Lihat itu di arah jam dua belas! Putih, mulus, dan seksi!”

Amari memiringkan tubuh ke kiri, menghindari naungan badan sang guru yang memblokade jangkauan tatapannya pada objek pandangnya. Dia bersiul halus. “Aaah ... kelas olahraga memang surga.”  

“Hmm.”

Respons singkat ini menyebabkan kedua rekan sejawatnya menoleh pada kawan mereka yang memiringkan badan ke kanan—sama menghindari Sakuma—dan pandangan lurus entah kemana.

Kaminaga mengernyitkan alis, mengintip dari kolong kaki sang guru, dan ia melihat merpati berbulu seputih kapas berkepak di pinggir lapangan sekolah mereka. “Tazaki ... kau melihat yang putih, mulus, dan seksi, ‘kan?”

“Mmh.” Tazaki mengangguk dengan wajah penuh hayat dan khidmat.

Amari tertawa riang dan bertepuk tangan senang. “Aku hampir bisa meyakini matamu mendadak sangat melebar dan akan terbang ke langit, Tazaki. Kau suka sekali, ya?”

Sakuma menoleh ke belakang. Yang ia lihat adalah tiga siswanya tengah pemanasan untuk lari sprint berikutnya sebaris bersama gadis-gadis dari kelas sebelah dan nun jauh di belakang mereka, sekelompok merpati putih liar yang biasa dilepaskan sebagai simbolisasi sucinya pernikahan tiap pasangan hinggap di tepi lapangan.

Sama seperti tatapan tidak terkesan Kaminaga dan Amari, Sakuma mendesah tatkala menatap lagi Tazaki yang terjerumus zona fokus terdalam melebihi menyimak materinya tiap hari di kelas.  

Sakuma tidak tahu lagi harus menyalahkan pembuat seragam olahraga para siswi karena celana olahraga mereka luar biasa pendek—tiga perempat paha mulus terpampang—atau fauna aves itu yang bermigrasi ke lapangan sekolah mereka.

“Tinggalkan Tazaki dan fantasi merpatinya sendiri.” Amari menarik Kaminaga yang duduk di antaranya dan Tazaki, menunjuk ke sebaris gadis yang tersipu-sipu malu karena bisa berlari bersama dengan ketiga kawan mereka. “Seperti _marshmallow_.”

“Bagian yang kuberitahukan padamu atau—“ Ganti Kaminaga yang bersiul, tersenyum misterius memahami maksud Amari. “—ya, _marshmallow_ bukan hanya panjang.”

Sakuma menatap horror kedua muridnya yang melakukan _bump-fist_ dalam pengertian yang _tidak_ ingin ia pahami.  

“Oh, coba lihat pipi mereka! Malu-malu begitu, manis sekali. Aaah ... kenapa mesti mereka yang lari dengan gadis-gadis cantik?”

“Pipinya memerah, imut sekali. Eh, kenapa gadis itu pingsan?”

“Trik murah. Biar digendong Miyoshi, BakAmari! AKU HARUS KE SANA!”

“Jangan curi _start,_ BaKaminaga!”

**_SWATS._ **

_Sakuma-sensei!_ Ketiga pemuda itu mengaduh disela keluh, meringis, menghunjamkan kekesalan dari delikan dingin yang tak menggoyahkan guru mereka untuk menimpuk ringan kepala mereka dengan gulungan buku absen di tangannya.

Amari menunjuk pada gadis yang dikepungi gadis-gadis lainnya terkulai pingsan pada Miyoshi. “Kalau _Sensei_ cemburu, cepatlah ke sana dan bawa Miyoshi menjauh dari mereka semua.”

Sakuma tersedak, berusaha tidak terbata ketika menyentak, “Siapa yang cemburu!”

 “MIYOSHI, _BRIDAL STYLE_ DARI SAKUMA- _SENSEI_ KALAU KAUPING—HMMPH!” Kaminaga yang dibekap mulutnya menepis tangan sang guru. “ _Sensei_ , kau adalah guru, kau seharusnya mengerti impianku untuk bisa menggendong gadis manis seperti pangeran!”

“Hentikan! Jangan memandangi kaki-kaki para siswi! Kalian hanya melakukan tindakan yang akan merusak—”

“Apa? Moral? Ya Tuhan, _Sensei_ , jangan katakan kau tidak pernah memerhatikan anugerah seindah  perempuan!”

“Mana bisa dia memerhatikan perempuan, yang dia perhatikan hanya Miyoshi, Kaminaga.”

“A-aku memerhatikannya sebagai murid—“

“Dengar itu, Amari? Dia bahkan tidak menanggapi kata-kataku tentang memerhatikan perempuan.”

“Aku juga memerhatikan kalian, hei!”

“Itu karena dia memerhatikan Miyoshi sebagai murid, ke depannya kita belum tahu. Sudahlah, _Sensei,_ kami mengerti.”

“Tunggu, apa yang kalian mengerti?!” 

“Kauboleh menatapi Miyoshi dan memerhatikannya dengan caramu setiap waktu, jadi biarkan kami—“

“Tidak, tidak! Itu perbuatan tidak baik—“

“— _okay, fine. Sensei_ orang suci, kami penuh dosa.”

“Bukan begitu maksudku—!“

“— _Sensei_ telat puber, ya? Apa tidak pernah merasakan ingin rasanya memeluk orang sampai mati?”

“Kalian sedang pubertas dan aku tidak akan membiarkan kalian melanggar batas, berhenti bicara tentang Miyoshi!”

“ _Bingo_ , Amari. Yang mau dia peluk memang Miyoshi. Hei, kenapa lelaki narsis itu membiarkan gadis pingsan dan malah ke sini?!”

“AAARGH! Hentikan, dengarkan perkataanku!”

Pertengkaran antara guru dan dua dari tiga muridnya itu berlanjut, diiringi _SFX weka-weka-weka_ dan aplikasi yang suaranya seperti bunyi cemplung mencurigakan _iuuuh-eeaa-warbyazah_. Tidak memedulikan kelas sebelah yang gurunya geger karena siswinya pingsan berjamak, tapi bangun lagi begitu ditinggal pergi ketiga murid dari kelas D.

“Bagaimana catatan waktu kalian?” Sakuma menoleh, kesal masih tertoreh di wajahnya tatkala menyambut ketiga muridnya yang bergabung kembali dalam lingkup kelas kecilnya.

“Mereka belum lari karena terjadi insiden beberapa gadis pingsan—dan bangun lagi—yang memicu kekacauan, _Sensei_ ,” lapor Fukumoto tenang, menyerahkan _stopwatch_ kembali pada sang walikelas untuk dikalungkan lagi di lehernya.

Hatano dengan kedua lengan tersidekap di belakang kepala menatap bosan keributan di hadapannya. “Kalau tidak, kami lari sendiri saja, _Sensei_. Toh, lari bersama mereka juga tetap akan kami duluan yang di depan.”

“Kau seharusnya bersyukur bisa lari bersama mereka,” desis Kaminaga, menyipit tajam pada pemuda yang berdiri di hadapannya.

Hatano yang kini posisinya lebih tinggi dari Kaminaga melesatkan lirikan mengesalkan padanya. “Karena itulah Sakuma- _Sensei_ tidak menempatkanmu di kloter terakhir bersama perempuan-perempuan itu.”

Kaminaga bangkit dari duduknya sembari membersihkan bagian belakang seragam olahraganya, balas melejitkan kerling mendidihkan emosi sembari mengacak ringan helai coklat yang tak terduga ternyata sama sekali tidak kusut. Sekarang ia mengerti mengapa tatanan rambut Hatano seabsurd ini, bukan sengaja dimodel yang membuat tukang salon gegana _—gelisah galau merana_ , tapi karena rambutnya _ternyata_ cukup lembut.

“Dan karena Sakuma- _Sensei_ baik hati, dia menempatkanmu di kloter terakhir supaya kau tidak rendah diri berlari dengan mereka yang tingginya sepantaran denganmu—” Kaminaga memajukan kepalanya persis di depan mata madu yang membelalak padanya, kemudian berbisik dengan suara rendah yang seksi tepat seinci dari mulut yang berkedut, _“—Ha ... –ta ... -no.”_

“KA-MI-NA-GAAAA!”

Tangan cepat Hatano kilat menyambar hendak menarik kaus olahraga pemuda sialan itu, tapi yang bersangkutan mengedip nakal dan sigap menghindar darinya. Kaminaga terkekeh, _sprint_ dari kejaran menakutkan seseorang dalam energi _turbo top one numero uno_ bernafsu mengulitinya hidup-hidup.

Keduanya berlatarkan Amari yang dengan sukacita melengang pada para gadis, membiarkan dirinya dikerubuti sementara dia menumpah perhatian manipulatif pada gadis yang meleleh disenyumi olehnya. Tadi gadis ini ambruk pada Miyoshi—sebagai _gentleman_ —yang refleks langsung memeluknya, tapi sekarang ambruk padanya.

“Oi, Miyoshi! Pakai _stopwatch_ itu untuk menghitung seberapa lambat Hatano mengejarku!”  seru Kaminaga di antara tawanya yang berhamburan pada angin.

Miyoshi meraih _stopwatch_ yang baru saja Sakuma kalungkan lagi di lehernya, menggaris senyum tipis, dan melakukan sesuai yang Kaminaga serukan.

Sakuma tidak bisa mundur dari kedekatan ekstrim mereka, mulai merasa tali _stopwatch_ ini seperti tali gantung diri ataupun kalung anjing yang menyebabkannya terikat tidak bisa menjauh dari Miyoshi. Mendadak silau karena rasanya matahari jadi _spotlight_  khusus menyinari muridnya ini.

 “Aku lebih sering dengar Hatano teriak pada Amari.” Fukumoto memandangi keduanya yang lari seperti kucing dan anjing. Senyum langkanya terang seperti benderang matahari hari ini manakala melihat Kaminaga malah berbalik menangkap Hatano yang membuat pemuda itu berteriak murka dan mereka silat-gulat saling mengunci pergerakan satu sama lain.

Odagiri yang duduk memeluk lutut, memijit _pad_ ponselnya untuk menjawab, “Mereka membuat merpati berterbangan.”

“Oi, kau bisa membuat Tazaki marah, Hatano! Merpati baginya itu putih, mulus, dan seksi!”

“Persetan! Kemari kau!”

“Oya, oya. Dari mana asalnya semua merpati putih itu, ya?” Jitsui yang memandang jauh ke seberang lapang, tertawa ringan melihat kedua teman sekelasnya saling tangkap, jegal, kabur, bekap-dekap, dan berlari tak henti-enti, “Apa mereka berdua tahu artinya merpati putih?”

Tazaki akhirnya meredupkan pandangannya, menerawang jauh ke seberang kendati sudut mata tak henti terpaut pada pemuda yang berdiri di sisinya. “Mungkin tidak.”

“Aku tidak yakin Kaminaga- _san_ sebenarnya suka yang putih, mulus, dan seksi.” Pemuda itu tertawa geli sembari melakukan peregangan ringan dengan menautkan kedua tangan, telapak tangan terbuka, dan merentangkan lengan ke atas, seakan hendak menggapai langit biru cemerlang yang menangunginya.

Suaranya yang bersahabat membuat diafragma mengerat, sehangat tapi tidak menyengat seperti terik matahari siang ini, bertanya dengan nada ringan dan perhatian yang tanpa sadar membuat yang ditanya terpikat, “Bagaimana denganmu, Tazaki- _san_?”

Sejenak desing jangkrik musim panas ditepis vibrasi jernih yang berdenting dalam benaknya, kerling yang dilenting padanya itu menenggelam bising di sekitarnya, bening penasaran dalam mata brillian itu mendekam dalam hatinya.

Seandainya Jitsui tidak dalam barisan para pelari kilat terakhir, tidak disimbah matahari sehingga pucat putih kulitnya berseri, terutama area perut yang tatkala ia merentangkan lengan ke atas kausnya tersingkap lantas terpapar mulus mencuri napas Tazaki, kantup suhu yang garang tidak memulasi pipinya seperti ceri, lika-liku postur tubuh tidak seksi, dan tidak tersenyum dalam ekspresi ramah menjarah hati—

“Tazaki- _san_?”

Jitsui mulai khawatir, melambaikan tangan di depan wajah tenang yang tidak mencerminkan kegalauannya, tidak menuai respons diinginkan maka ia menyentuh dahi Tazaki dengan tangan yang meresonansikan getar dan debar.

Efek magis sentuhan kupu-kupu itu terasa semustahil matanya mendadak tidak sipit dan paru-parunya menyempit.

—benar-benar membuat seseorang berhasrat memeluknya, hiperbolisnya: _sampai mati_.

 “Aku tidak apa-apa.” Tazaki tersenyum tipis, matanya memincing dalam harmoni menatapi Jitsui yang mengkhawatirkannya tampak bercahaya menaunginya diterpa selarik terik matahari. “Hanya sedikit dehidrasi.”

“Kau yakin? Sebaiknya kauminum dulu.”

“Punyaku dihabiskan oleh Amari dan Kaminaga.”

“Ah, dua orang itu. Minum saja punyaku.”

“...”

Jitsui memandangnya tidak mengerti, tapi tangannya terjulur untuk membantu Tazaki bangun.  Tazaki bangkit seraya menggamit tangannya,  menatapnya agak terlalu lama dan tak lekas melepas tangannya. 

“Sepertinya kau juga dehidrasi,” ucap Tazaki perlahan.

“Tidak.” Jitsui menggeleng ringan.

“Berarti kau kepanasan.”

“Aku tidak merasa kepanasan.”

“Tapi pipimu memerah—”

 Sepasang mata membulat seperti halo surya tatkala tangan yang tadi menggamit tangannya, melepaskannya hanya untuk menyentuh pipinya sekilas, kemudian jemari dalam gerakan lentik menjentik kartu, memutarnya sehingga bibirnya ternganga tipis melihat kartu yang disibak.

 “—seperti kartu ini, Jitsui.”

Tazaki menyisipkan kartu itu ke saku kaus yang tersemat dekat jantung yang samar debarnya terasa di ujung jari-jarinya, tersenyum tipis dan mata memaut lembut Jitsui, tenang melengang.

“Omong-omong—”

Jitsui yang meletakkan tangan di saku bajunya agak tersendat, lamat menoleh pada langkah Tazaki yang terinterupsi karena sebentar saja menatapnya. Silau dengan senyum kasual dan napasnya tertahan karena bariton rendah Tazaki mungkin menyebabkan angin berdesau risau (bisa jadi, hatinya juga) dan melelehkan pendengarnya.     

Amari kembali karena dipinta Sakuma untuk berhenti membiarkan dirinya dikerubuti, bergabung kembali dengan Tazaki, tertawa melihat temannya sudah normal lagi karena menegur tom-jeri kelas mereka untuk tidak menyakiti gugusan merpati.

Diabaikan karena yang satu terlalu beringas mengejar dan satu terlalu puas menggoda, Tazaki menyeringai, berangkulan gaya _bromance_ maksimum dengan Amari dan berkomentar ala komentator profesional seakan yang terjadi adalah festival, bahwa mungkin preferensi Kaminaga bukan yang putih, mulus, dan seksi.

Tazaki dan Amari membelakangi Kaminaga yang syok merasa dikhianati, lengah, tumbang diterjang Hatano hingga keduanya terguling-guling, tidak setia kawan membiarkannya diserang Hatano sementara keduanya terkekeh kembali mengamati gadis-gadis kelas sebelah dan sekawanan elok merpatih putih. 

“Pelajaran olahraga harusnya tidak hanya seminggu sekali.”

“Kau benar, Amari. Harusnya lebih banyak lagi.”

“Melelahkan kalau melakukannya beberapa kali dalam seminggu,” sahut Miyoshi yang sudah selesai membantu Sakuma mencatat rekor lari tercepat di kelas D.

Amari menoleh, polos dan membuat orang hipertensi melontar tanya, “Apa kau masih akan merasa akan lelah kalau musim panas kelas olahraga beberapa kali seminggu menyebabkan tinggi potensi Sakuma- _Sensei_ buka kaus karena kepanasan?”

“...”

 _LIME_ dan bunyi ding-ping cemplungnya yang mencurigakan. “... _banzai, banzai! –inner_ Miyoshi. Weka-weka-weka.”

“A-APA-APAAN KALIAN?!”

Fukumoto melangkah, dua langkah lebih jauh dari sang guru. “Jangan teriak di telingaku, Sakuma- _Sensei_.”

Dalam diam dan memisdireksi perhatian berpura-pura dimagnet oleh eksotisnya perlambang kesetiaan dan cinta kasih yang sering dilepas terbang bebas kala lonceng berdentang, Tazaki mengerling padanya.

Tak jauh dari sana, Jitsui menyesapi momentum itu untuk menyendiri dari sorai-ramai yang senantiasa menyertai kelas D, menarik keluar kartu yang disisipkan ke saku kaus olahraganya dengan perkataan teman sebangkunya akan dan bisa jadi konstan terngiang-ngiang hingga nanti.

Entah sadar atau waspada dengan perhatian, Jitsui mengedarkan pandangan. Klik. Bersitatap dengan yang meliriknya disirap senyap. Dia tertawa kecil, tak memutuskan tautan tatapan dari Tazaki, bertapak mendekat pada semua yang selama ini dan berhari-hari nanti tetap selalu bersamanya.

 

_“Yare-yare.”_

 

.

.

.

.

.

 

_“Omong-omong, aku suka yang putih, mulus, dan seksi, Jitsui.”_

 

(Dan kartu AS hati itu, diselip ke sakunya, menyelinapkan makna ke hatinya.)

**Author's Note:**

> Jitsui. Muka super unyu di episode 1 pengen ngunyelin dirimu, siapa sangka dirimu sado begitu ada pemicu nge-switch-on bikin jejeritan fangirling. Tazaki my coocoo, dirimu kumainkan di hatiku. /yhaspie
> 
> ini pairing langka, tapi saya demen dari sejak opening liat mereka duduk sebangku. ALL HAIL DRAMA CD! BDSM couple (yha sekali Tazaki pake pecut bilang "Kalau Jitsui sampai tahu ..."), putih-mulus-seksi pairing. Fic ini terinspirasi sketch staff anime JGA yang trio playboy shaking trembling dengan kehadiran kuda hitam, waitress-killer, Jitsui. Spie meleleh membayangkan dua playboy ini saling menggombal. <3
> 
> Terima kasih sudah membaca! ;)


End file.
